Sandra at Large
by Chip Bell
Summary: Tiny aliens knock the Alphens out with gas and invade. Only Sandra is unaffected and must save moon base alpha


Sandra at Large. Based on the TV series Space 1999 By Chip Bell

The clock read early morning as Bek rolled out of his bed. He struggled into his uniform and grabbed a communication device off of his night stand. He looked in the mirror and pulled a couple of stray eye lashes up on his large right eye. A few hairs stuck up here and there on his gray wrinkly head. The left eye was a fourth the size of the right and served as an auditory organ as well. He went to the wall and filled a cup up with hot broth. Bek took a little sip. "too hot" he thought this stuff will scald my mouth. He cursed the computer. He filed into the hall running over his attack plan.. Today they would easily take this Moon base Alpha. He entered the ships bridge aria. Other Crops were around the control panels. Looming large on the view screen was earth's moon. Alpha was readily visible in its crater at the lower left hand corner. Make ready the suspension gas. Fire!. A small missal shot out from the bottom of the screen than wavered and disappeared. Missile is cloaked captain. Good. The little projectile landed just outside alpha and opened up. It only stood an inch tall , small spidery legs came out and the thing crawled to the outer wall. Within minutes it had attached it's self and drilled into the wall. Powerful chemicals poured from the tinny pipe and were picked up by Alphas air circulation system.

Bek's ship landed on a pad. The computer overrode the system and the ship was taken down into a bay . The crew filed out. The ship did not carry many crewmembers, only about 13. It was not hard to handle an enemy who was unconscious.

Bek lead his crew to the mammoth door way. It loomed far over their heads but slid open for them. They poured into the hall past two unconscious security guards. The Crops stood about 5 inches tall to the average Alphens 5 foot something. Bek felt a twinge of fear as he passed the two guards. They had no hand weapons as they relied on the gas it had never failed as they pillaged one ship or remote base after another. "This way" said Bek, every one down the hall . Sandra Benes rounded a corner and faced a hall full of unconscious technicians. "Now what" she thought. She walked down the hall listening cairfully as she made her way to main mission. The situation was the same here every one unconscious slumped over their consoles. Why hadn't she been affected ? She maid her way to her console to check every ones condition. The whole contingent of the base was unconscious but she was picking up some life signs in motion. Small creatures about the size of a rat, she focused a camera on the aria where she picked up the life signs. Tiny aliens with pointy heads and one large eye looming lopsided next to a small one made their way down the hall. Sandra grabbed a stun gun and headed for the hall where they were.

"Split up" said Bek you three take that hall. Beck split his forces up in different directions keeping two guards with him. Pot and Wal made their way down the corridor Pot was cocky and sure of him self. They had just conquered a base full of giants. He huffed and strutted down the hallway to find him self staring at the toe of Sandra's boot. Fear filled him, he literally jumped in the air and hit the ground running in the other direction. Sandra drew down on Pot with her stun gun and fired. No effect. Pot only jumped again and scurried down the hall. Quickly she reached down and grabbed Wal and ran after Pot. Pot's stalky body and stubby legs did not help him as Sandra's fingers closed around him. Pot screamed loudly and struggled. Sandra held them both up to inspect them. She could feel their hearts pounding and see the fear on their faces. Suddenly Wal sneezed, than again and again, soon Pot started in sneezing. It dawned on Sandra slowly at first; the aliens were allergic to her. Pot screamed again followed with another sneeze. Sandra frowned, the creatures were sneezing on her. She quickly ducked into a lab and placed them both in a clear specimen case. She grabbed another sample case and headed after a bunch more of the aliens following their life signs with her comlock.

An officer approached Bek's party "sir" we have lost contact with team 4. Could the hallways be interfering with the signal? We don't know sir, they just don't answer. Sandra held Wal's communicator under her fingernail and was demanding the rest of Pot's gear as well. She put everything in another sample case where they could not reach it. Without technology they were totally cut off. Sandra rounded a corner and approached another team of Crops. The Crop in the rear pointed and screamed prompting them to all run into an alcove. Sandra approached them. There were five this time. She set the sample case on the floor and pointed to its open door. None of the Crops made a move for it. Instead they were trying franticly to climb the wall Sandra grabbed the back of one Crops uniform and hoisted him screaming into the air, and placed him in the sample case. The others were an easy capture as well. Crops were not agile at all and did not move fast. She picked up the sample case and heard what could only be cursing from within. She took the case to the lab, removed all their communicators and placed them, sneezing, into kennel style clear plastic cages on the wall. She found the next bunch of Crops in a workshop. They all grabbed sharp tools and surrounded her to make a stand. Ok you want to play that way? Here, have some dandruff. She shook her head and fluffed her hair up with her hands. Immediately the Crops started to cough and sneeze violently dropping their tools on the floor She easily grabbed one red-eyed Crop who was rubbing his eye and sniffing. She tossed him into the case and grabbed the rest.

Bek couldn't raise any one on the communicators now. He felt a cold fear creep down his spine. What had gone wrong? Let's get back to the ship we can scan from there. They entered the cavernous bay and headed for their ship. Beck looked up to see a giant creature with one Yellow Sleeve sitting on his ship with it's legs crossed reading some sort of magazine.. NO! The gas was no good! It didn't work! His guards ran for the ship and were quickly grabbed by the creature and placed in a plastic case. Bek ran for the ship and just got in the doorway as the creature made a grab for him. He powered up the ship and tried to lift off but the monster was laying over it holding it down.. There had to be a way He swiveled a cannon on the back toward the creature but it grabbed it and twisted it around breaking it off, it than use the cannon to pound on the hull. The ship shook and sparks flew from the console. Sandra swung the cannon hard denting the ships hull when the. Little door opened. Out came the little alien with its hands in the air. Look, the gas will wear off! No one got hurt! "A translating device" thought Sandra, "get in the case" she demanded.

Commander Koenig watched the alien in the plastic case as it surrendered it's crew and ship. I don't want your ship and I don't want your crew. What I do want is that gas. And I wan t your ship disarmed. The creature pleaded for the gas and weapons explaining how they had got it from arms dealers and how much it cost. Koenig would not budge insisting on the surrender of all the gas and weapons on board the ship. You can take you ship as it is. If you make it, fine if not, than you got your self into this. The creature sneezed and rubbed it's red eye

As the alien ship flew out of site on the main screen Commander Koenig addressed the base. Attention; all sections Alpha.. Our attackers have left, battered and hopefully less willing and able to attack others. We all owe a debt of gratitude to the quick thinking and courage of data analyst Sandra Benes who's immunity to their gas weapon and quick thinking saved Alpha and all off us. Koenig out. The room erupted in applause as Sandra blushing, thanked every one.


End file.
